The Darkness
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Seorang pangeran dihidupkan kembali dan bertugas untuk membalas dendamkan keluarganya. Gk berbakat bikin summary. SasuNaru. Chapter 2 update . RNR Please
1. Reborn

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**( Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya seperti SasuNaru yang akan bersatu dan membina rumah tangga yang baik & harmonis, tidak ada yang namanya perang shinobi, tidak ada pemeran perempuan yang ada hanyalah pemeran laki " saja… Khuhuhuhuu #aura setan 'Hidup YAOI' )**

**Warnings:**

Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai DLL

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di pinggir hutan, terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampak serius.

"Pangeran Naruto terlahir kembali." Kata Shikamaru selaku ketua dari perkumpulan tersebut yang memulai rapat.

"Apa? Kau tahu darimana berita itu?" Tanya Kiba yang merupakan salah satu anggota perkumpulan itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sedangkan Neji yang tengah memainkan pisau itu hanya memasang seringainya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ia menancapkan pisau yang dimainkannya ke dinding. "Kita bisa mulai bertindak secara terang-terangan."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" kata Kiba yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Melindungi Pangeran Naruto dan juga mendukungnya dalam melakukan tugasnya. Yang mengetahui bahwa Pangeran Naruto akan kembali hanya para Hunter saja." Kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas. "

"Dan Sasuke yang merupakan kaun vampire yang telah mengkhianati kaumnya sendiri karena cintanya pada Pangeran Naruto. Jaga dia sampai waktunya tiba, dan jangan sampai kaum vampire menyadari keberadaan Pangeran Naruto." Tambah Neji

"Baiklah. Mari kita berjanji bersama." Kata Kiba mengacungkan tangannya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Kami sebagai kaum Hunter berjanji untuk melindungi dan mendukung Pangeran Naruto sebagai satu-satunya kaum Hunter yang tersisa di dunia ini sampai titik darah penghabisan."

**The Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berlati mengejar seseorang sambil membawa panah berwarna keemasan. Orang itu melihat kearah pemuda tersebut sambil memasang seringainnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku Naruto. Walaupun kau sudah membunuh saudara-saudaraku, namun kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku." Kata orang itu.

Mendengar perkataan orang itu, Naruto segera melepas satu anak panahnya dan membidik kea rah orang itu. Dia pun melepaskan anak panahnya namun meleset.

"Kusooo!" Naruto segera berlari lebih cepat untuk mengejar orang itu. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin nan menusuk muncul dari samping kanannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku jika kau tetap menyimpan perasaan padaku, Naruto." Sebuah bisikan membuat Naruto merinding. Jantung Naruto mulai derdetak dengan cepat, namun tidak bertahan lama setelah dia mengingat siapa dirinya dan apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke. Itu pasti. Setelah apa yang kaummu lakukan pada keluargaku." Kata Naruto sambil mengenggam erat anak panahnya.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN KAUMMU!" ucap Naruto marah

Belum sempat Naruto menarik tali panahnya untuk dibidik kearah Sasuke berada, tiba-tiba seseorang sedang megarahkan pisaunya kea rah leher Naruto dari arah belakangnya. Di depannya juga muncul seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik.

"Malam Sayang." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shisui itu mencium tangan Naruto. Naruto berusaha memberontak tapi kekuatan kaum Vampire jelas lebih kuat dari Naruto yang hanya manusia biasa.

Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai memasang kecemasan. Dia bergerak untuk menghentikan Shisui yang tengah mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Naruto namun segera dihentikan oleh dua orang pemuda lainnya yang seketika muncul dihadapan Sasuke.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, jangan halangi aku." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk. Pupil matanya yang berwarna hitam mulai berubah menjadi merah. Suigetsu dan Jugo tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Cinta sudah membutakanmu Sasuke! Kaum kita –Vampire, akan musnah dari bumi jika dia, satu-satunya Hunter tetap hidup dan berkembang biak nantinya!" Suigetsu juga mulai menahan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi begitu melihat Shisui yang mulai menciumi leher Naruto.

"Darahmu segar, Sayang. Hmph—" Mata Shisui berubah menjadi merah. Ia memainkan pisaunya di leher Naruto. Sasuke semakin memberontak melihat Naruto yang tengah terancam.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tetap ingin menyelamatkannya? Orang yang telah membunuh saudara-saudara kita?" Shisui sedikit menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher Naruto. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangan Shisui dan menusukan panah perak yang masih dia genggam ke dada Sai.

"AAARGHH!" seketika tubuh Sai memanas dan kemudian dia meronta-ronta sambil mengarahkan cakarnya ke Naruto.

"Terkutuklah kalian para Hunter—" sebelum tangannya sempat mencakar Naruto, tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas tak bernyawa disana. Shisui yang geram langsung menancapkan pisaunya ke dada Naruto dari belakang. Naruto segera terjatuh ketanah sambil meraung kesakitan.

Seketika sosok Shisui, Jugo, Sai dan Suigetsu menghilang di tengah kegelapan. Sasuke segera mendatangi Naruto yang meronta kesakitan di tengah hutan.

"NARUTOOO!" ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto singkat. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, hanya rintihannya yang penuh pilu yang terdengar.

"A—aku, mendapatkan kuasa dari Raja Hashirama untuk terlahir kembali ukhh.." Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. "Dan aku akan membalaskan dendam ayahku. Sasuke.." terlihat Naruto menangis menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Terasa darah Naruto yang masih segar di bibir Sasuke membuat mata Sasuke kembali memerah, namun ia segera menahan nafsunya. Terlihat Naruto tersenyum singkat namun penuh kehangatan. Senyum yang tidak pernah lagi Sasuke lihat setelah Kaum-nya membunuh keluarga Naruto yang merupakan Kaum Hunter.

"Sampai jumpa."

_The Darkness_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama –Naruto orang yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya, Hunter, Vampire, dan… Sasuke. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Rasanya aku familiar dengan beberapa orang yang ada di mimpiku." Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dan kemudian terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mukanya sangat mirip dengan Naruto dimimpinya, hanya berbeda gaya rambut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja. Dia dapat shift pagi hari ini. Pekerjaan sederhana, hanya seorang pelayan di cafe dekat tempatnya kuliah, Konoha University.

Setelah bersiap, dia segera turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur tempat tinggalnya–atau lebih tepatnya asrama khusus mahasiswa. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat beberapa orang lainnya yang tinggal di tempat yang sama dengannya sudah berada disana lebih cepat darinya.

"Pagi Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura yang tengah minum. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Naruto segera mengambil gelasnya dan segera membuat teh untuknya. Begitu ia membalik badan, seketika Naruto menjatuhkan gelasnya, membuat semua orang disana menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Kiba yang saat itu berada di depan Naruto mengambil gelasnya dan kemudian mengembalikan gelas itu padanya. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya terkejut," Ia tertawa kecil. "Wajah Shisui terlihat seperti wajah orang di mimpiku. Ternyata aku memimpikan orang disekitarku." Shisui tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa –uhm? Kau memikirkanku seperti apa hingga terbawa mimpi? Jangan-jangan, kau mimpi yang tidak-tidak?" kata Shisui sambil memainkan rambut Naruto dan memasang seringaiannya, membuat muka Naruto merona.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku bukan pemuda yang seperti yang ada di pikiranmu!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Shisui kemudian mencubit pipi Naruto pelan.

"Shika.." Kiba segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan berbisik. Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka menatap Naruto.

"Ingatan sang Pangeran mulai pulih kembali." Kata Kiba berbisik pelan.

"Maka perang pun akan dimulai." Shikamaru berbisik kecil sambil memasang seringainya.

**TBC**

****Apakah cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Atau tidak?

Semua tergantung dari kalian ^^

Arigatou ^^


	2. Reborn part 2

**Disclaimer: **S aya tidak berbakat dalam menggambar jadi chara yang ada d' sini bukan milik saya

**Warning: ** Yaoi, BL, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai Dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya **(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

—**The Darkness****—**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan cafe tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian, dia keluar dari ruang khusus pegawai dan mulai bekerja.

"Naruto." Karin memanggilnya dari arah dapur. "Antar ini ke meja nomor 7."

"Oke."

Naruto mengambil pesanan itu dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju meja nomor 7. Dia terkesiap menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk diam sambil menatap keluar jendela dari mejanya. Wajahnya yang putih, pakaian yang casual, rambut berwarna hitam, dan mata oniksnya yang membuat teduh perasaan setiap orang yang memandangnya.

"Ini Tuan pesanan anda. Secangkir kopi tanpa gulanya." Naruto meletakan pesanan yang dipesan pemuda itu dan membungkukan badannya singkat. Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Hn." Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya besar begitu menatap Naruto. "Naruto! Kau Naruto kan?" mendengar namanya disebut pemuda itu, Dia hanya membalas panggilan pemuda itu dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian dia teringat akan mimpinya. Dia baru tersadar bahwa pemuda di depannya itu mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang mencium bibirnya di dalam mimpinya. Sontak Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto menggumam nama itu. Namun dia segera tersadar dan kemudian menundukan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki dan saya tidak mengenal anda sama sekali. Mungkin anda salah orang. Permisi." Naruto segera meninggalkan pemuda itu disana dan kemudian kembali ke dekat meja kasir.

"Naru-chan! Beruntung sekali kau diajak bicara dengan pemuda yang sangat tampan!" Sakura berkata dari meja kasir. Lee yang mendengar perkataan tersebut angkat bicara.

"Tapi tetap lebih ganteng aku kan?" Lee mencubit pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura cemberut. Karin yang mendengar perkataan itu dengan segera memunculkan kepalanya di jendela kecil penghubung cafe dan dapur.

"Tapi pemuda itu memang menawan ya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengenalnya di sekolah. Dia memang terkenal sekali." Kata Karin antusias sambil menatap wajah 3 teman kerjanya.

"Uh! Betulkan yang kubilang!" Sakura membalas cubit pipi Lee. Disaat mereka berempat bercanda ria, Sasuke memandang Naruto dari tempat duduknya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Naruto.. " Sasuke tersenyum namun senyumnya penuh dengan rasa gelisah yang mengingat akan 7 saudaranya yang masih hidup.

—The Darkness—

Selesai bekerja, Naruto segera pergi menuju Universitas Konoha tempatnya kuliah. Dia baru saja masuk pintu gerbang tempatnya kuliah disaat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Narutooo!" Kiba memanggil Naruto dengan riang. Dia segera merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto. "What's up bro?"

"Not good," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku selalu bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh."

"Benarkah? Mimpi tentang apa?" Kiba bertanya sambil memainkan rambut pirang Naruto. Rambut Naruto terasa lembut, membuat Kiba senang memainkannya.

"Tentang kaum Vampire dan kaum Hunter." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Hal seperti itu kan hanya ada di film Twilight atau apalah. Namun mimpi itu terasa nyata, seperti aku memang pernah mengalaminya."

Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, Kiba terdiam sejenak, membuat Naruto berjalan mendahuluinya. Merasa tidak ada lagi beban di pundak kirinya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kiba yang tengah berpikir.

"Kiba. Kau kenapa?" Naruto menatap Kiba bingung. Kiba tersadar dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba menggigit kuku telunjuknya pelan dengan wajah gelisah. Jika Pangeran Naruto sudah mengingat sepenuhnya tentang masa lalunya 500 tahun yang lalu, maka perang akan dimulai. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Bukan perang seperti di film-film, namun kaum Vampire akan memburu Pangeran Naruto habis-habisan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai sahabat baiknya, bukan Pangeran Naruto atau pun kaum Hunter yang murni. Dia harus segera melapor pada Shikamaru dan teman-temannya yang lain secepatnya.

"Naruto, pergilah duluan ke kelas. Aku ada kerjaan. Bye…" Kiba memberikan Naruto "ciuman perpisahan" yang membuat Naruto merinding.

Setelah Kiba pergi, Naruto memikirkan kembali tentang mimpi tersebut. Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Vampire, Hunter, "Terlahir Kembali" semua hal itu membuat Naruto pusing. Bahkan 'Shisui' yang ada di mimpinya sama persis dengan yang ada di dunia nyata. Apa hubungan Shisui dan mimpinya itu? Juga teman Chouji yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu dimimpinya.

"Ah, memikirkan itu semua membuatku tambah pusing." Dia berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain sekolah, terlihat Kiba tengah dalam pembicaraan dengan beberapa orang. Sebuah laptop terlihat menyala di depan mereka berempat.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana ini? Pangeran Naruto sudah mulai mendapatkan mimpi tentang memorinya di masa lalu." Neji yang merupakan salah satu orang yang berada disana bertanya pada Shikamaru. Terlihat di layar laptop wajah Shikamaru dan Neji. Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Pertama, kita harus memberi tahu orang tua Naruto Uzumaki terlebih dahulu. Bukalah rahasia kita pada mereka. Hanya kepada mereka. Tetapi kita tetap berhati-hati akan kaum Vampire." Neji, Kiba dan Gaara menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Neji dan Gaara," Shikamaru membuka mulut. "Kalian lebih baik berhati-hati. Entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk bahwa kalian tinggal bersama para Vampire. Jaga rahasia akan keberadaan Pangeran Naruto."

"Dan jika kalian bisa, mintalah Pangeran Naruto untuk menceritakan secara detail mimpinya sehingga kita bisa meneliti tentang masa lalu Pangeran Naruto." Shikamaru memberikan perintah lagi. Setelah itu, sambungan webcam diputus sepihak oleh Shikamaru. Kiba menghela nafas berat.

"Untuk menanyakan detail mimpi itu, aku dan Gaara yang akan menanyakannya, Shikamaru dan Neji, temui Tuan & Nyonya Uzumaki di kediamannya." Kiba memberikan perintah. Semua kaum semi-Hunter mulai merasa gelisah. Mereka harus lebih berhati-hati supaya jati diri mereka dan juga Pangeran Naruto tidak terbongkar.

—The Darkness—

"Sasuke!" Karin memanggil Sasuke di kelasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menatap Karin. Pikirannya masih terfokus dengan pemuda yang tadi pagi baru saja ditemuinya. Dia yakin sekali kalau Naruto sudah terlahir, dengan nama 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Tapi mengapa Naruto tidak mengingat apa-apa?

"Kau tahu, salah satu pelayan ditempatku kerja part-time tiba-tiba saja tertarik padamu. Dia bertanya akan darimana kau berasal, siapa namamu, berapa umurmu. Padahal biasanya dia sangat cuek kepada orang lain." Karin terkikik pelan mengingat pertama kali Naruto bekerja di cafe itu. Wajahnya memang manis bahkan menyaingi para wanita bahkan dirinya. Namun setelah beberapa hari dia bekerja, Naruto sudah bisa beradaptasi dan mulai akrab dengan pegawai-pegawai disana.

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Sasuke bertanya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke sontak membulatkan matanya dan menatap Karin tidak percaya.

"Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi pagi melayanimu di cafe. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Yah memang banyak perempuan bahkan laki-laki yang menyukaimu, aku tidak heran melihatnya." Karin berceloteh panjang lebar namun Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Karin. Pikirannya terfokus pada Naruto.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan aku padanya?" Karin yang tengah protes panjang lebar menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian tertawa.

"Eiii~ ternyata kau juga tertarik padanya ya?" Karin menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

Tentu saja dia tertarik dengan Naruto. Hanya Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menarik perhatiannya dari 500 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun Naruto dari berbeda kaum atau lebih tepatnya musuhnya. Jujur dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto berasal dari kaum Hunter, kaum yang sudah membunuh beratus-ratus saudaranya. Namun dia tidak peduli, dia tetap cinta pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, datang saja ke cafe tempatku bekerja tiap pagi. Yah hitung-hitung membantu pendapatanku lah. Kalau untungnya banyak, kami kan dapat bonus." Karin tertawa.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

—The Darkness—

"Naruto ceritain dong padaku tentang mimpimu itu." Gaara mendatangi Naruto di kelasnya. Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku bermimpi aneh? Jangan-jangan Kiba.. Dasar Kiba suka seenaknya." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Kemudian dia menatap Gaara lagi.

"Aku bermimpi aku sedang mengejar seorang vampire bernama Sasuke, dan kemudian aku ditawan oleh vampire bernama Shisui dan Sai. Namun aku berhasil membunuh Sai tapi dadaku ditusuk pisau oleh Shisui. Lalu Sasuke datang dan kemudian mencium bibirku dan yah begitulah," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Namun aku bernama Naruto Namikaze disana, bukan sebagai Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara tampak menganggukan kepalanya. Ini kejadian saat Pangeran Naruto dibunuh, 500 tahun yang lalu. Seluruh darah murni dari kaum Hunter musnah, tinggal kaum semi-Hunter yang tertinggal dan hidup sampai sekarang. Kaum Vampire tidak pernah tahu bahwa semi-Hunter masih ada sampai sekarang. Namun semi-Hunter tidak bisa memusnahkan vampire yang tersisa.

Hanya darah murni yang bisa membuat senjata yang bisa langsung membunuh kaum Vampire, semi-Hunter hanya bisa membuat senjata serupa yang hanya berefek membuat Vampire tidak bisa beregenerasi atau sembuh secara otomatis. Jarang ada darah murni yang kembali dilahirkan seperti Pangeran Naruto. Artinya Pangeran Naruto pernah diberi kuasa oleh Raja Hashirama untuk kembali terlahir di dunia. Hanya darah murni yang terpilihlah yang mendapat kuasa untuk lahir kembali.

"Dan salah satu teman yang tinggal satu atap denganku ada yang muncul di mimpiku, namanya Shisui. Dia pemuda yang membunuh Naruto Namikaze." Kata Naruto

Mendengar perkataan itu, raut wajah Gaara menegang. Sepertinya aku dan Neji memang harus waspada, begitu juga dengan Pangeran Naruto. Gaara yakin, Shisui bukan satu-satunya vampire yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana jika yang kamu mimpikan adalah kenyataan? Bagaimana jika kamu adalah regenerasi dari Pangeran Naruto?" Gaara bertanya, hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan setelah nanti Naruto mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam keluargaku tentu saja. Kaum mereka keterlaluan, membunuh semua keluarga Naruto Namikaze. Jika aku memang utusan untuk membunuh kaum Vampire, maka aku akan melakukannya." Naruto tertawa sendiri mendengar jawabannya. "Memangnya kenapa Gaara? Apakah ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak." Gaara tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus segera memberi tahu Shikamaru dan yang lainnya –secepat mungkin dia bisa.

—The Darkness—

"Sasuke." suara itu tiba-tiba muncul ketika Sasuke tengah berada sendirian di kamarnya sambil membaca buku. Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke tidak mau menatap wajahnya sampai mereka berpindah ke depan hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun dari kita kan?" Obito mulai angkat bicara namun Sasuke tetap diam hingga akhirnya Shisui mengangkat paksa kepala Sasuke untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kami menemukan orang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Bukankah Naruto sudah mati?" mata Shisui tampak berubah jadi merah. Jujur dia tidak mau lagi menemui makhluk di hadapannya ini. Dia sudah mengkhianati kaumnya sendiri. Setelah Naruto mati, dia kembali dengan beberapa panah perak dan membunuh 2 orang vampire lainnya hingga hanya tersisa 8 vampire di dunia termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Naruto sudah mati! Kau sendiri yang membunuhnya. Kalau pun saat itu aku menolongnya dan merawat lukanya, dia tetaplah kaum Hunter yang bisa menua dan akhirnya mati!" mata Sasuke mulai berubah jadi merah.

Dia tidak akan membongkar rahasia apapun, cukup dia dan semi-Hunter yang tahu bahwa Raja Hashirama memberikan Naruto kuasa untuk hidup kembali. Juga dia harus menjaga rahasia kaum semi-Hunter yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Sudah cukup perang darah waktu itu.

Shisui melepaskan cengkramannya. "Begitu aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, kau akan mati Sasuke." Setelah berkata begitu, sosok Shisui dan Obito menghilang dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Aku akan melindungi Naruto walaupun nyawaku adalah taruhannya." Tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Maaf jika kurang panjang dan masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya.**

**Mohon reviewnya biar Haru semangat dalam mid semester nanti #ngelirik kalender**

**Balasan review chapter 1 :**

**NgalorNgidol12 : **Oke dech kak... Makasih reviewnya dan juga sarannya ^^

**Iria-san** : Ehm... Kalau itu tergantung dari otak Haru #plakkkkk ... Makasih udah ngeriview ^^

**kkhukhukhukhudattebay**o : Penulisannyx benar gk tuh#ngelirik k' samping... Ehm... Itu masih rahasia negara un #plakkkkk ... Makasih udah ngeriview & ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Pattesa Odes** : Makasih udah ngeriview un... Typo yaaa,,, Haru usahain gk ada typo dech :D

**wkyjtaoris ALL : **arigatou udah ngeriview ^^ ini sudah lanjut... silahkan d' baca & review lagi yaa #puppy eyes

**Sasunaru love cielo : **ini udah lanjut... makasih udah ngeriview ^^ gomen klo msh pendek... silahkan ngasih pendapatnya yaa #mohon"

**ca kun : **huwaaaa... makasih udah RNR un... ini udah lanjut & review lagi yaaaa ^^

**Sytadict : **Ehehehhe... ini udah lanjut un. arigatou ^^

**Ero-Queen Rossaliana Luchiee : **Haru terharu #nangis ... Ini udah lanjut un ... Arigatou ^^

**Namikaze Rin** : oke... Arigatou ^^

Dan juga buat silent reader terima kasih ^^


End file.
